The invention relates to a belt locking arrangement for a passive safety belt system for automobiles, in which the belt lock is movable by an auxiliary power drive, independently of the force of the door movement and also of the position of the door, in a guide on the inside of a forward hinged vehicle door, between a position at front top and a position at bottom rear on the inside wall of the door.
With a passive safety-belt system, the passenger in an automobile is relieved of the normal manipulations required for putting on and taking off a safety belt. The invention is based upon the problem of producing the simplest possible, and yet operationally safe belt locking arrangement for such a passive safety-belt system, taking into account as far as possible all the special contingencies which may arise in operation. The belt locking arrangement has to guarantee both the greatest possible safety and the greatest possible comfort and convenience for the passengers, and while doing so must be of compact, simple and easily installed construction. Any disturbing factors such as cumbersome objects in the automobile need to be eliminated as far as is possible.